Dos hombres, un sentimientos y muchos gatos
by Srta. Honda
Summary: Japón echa de menos a Grecia, con el cual compartía muchas tardes. Grecia sigue igual de dormilón, o eso piensa Japón. Ya nada ha sido lo mismo entre los dos.¿Qué sera? [Esta es mi primera historia,sean comprensivos n/n]
1. Chapter 1

"¡Despierta Japón!¡El desayuno ya está!"

Aquellas palabras las echaba de menos Japón, el poder levantarse por las mañanas, ver como los rayos de sol asomaban por la ventana, gatitos a su alrededor ronroneando para que les de caricias, pero sobre todo, echaba de menos las persona que decía aquellas palabras.

Grecia

Japón se incorporó, estaba en su casa, no había dormido casi nada, tenía ojeras, la cabeza le bombeaba, su garganta estaba ardiendo y le dolía el pecho. Él bostezó, y se levantó poco a poco, sin prisas.

Caminó en chanclas por su casa, despeinado, con su kimono y su perrito Pochi detrás suya, siguiéndole. Se preparó el desayuno y se sentó de rodillas en la terraza, como suele hacer cuando está solo. Pochi se tumbó a su lado, hecho una bola de pelo.

Dio un sorbo a su té, y suspiró, miró al cielo con su mirada cansada y susurró algo…

-¿Por qué tú?-Miró al suelo- Y por que yo…

Terminó su desayuno, y se cambió de ropa, se puso su uniforme blanco de la marina que suele llevar, y dio un pequeño paseo por un jardín de cerezos. Estaba reflexionando acerca de algunas cosas cuando de repente… Un hombre apareció corriendo, llevaba una carta en la mano derecha, y se paró delante de él, dándole la carta.

-¡S-Señor Japón!-Dijo entre jadeos-¡Una carta desde Europa!

-¿¡E-Europa?!-Frunció el ceño, extrañado-¿Qué querrán los países europeos?

-Aún no la hemos abierto…

-Vale…Ahí voy…

Abrió el sobre, y de él sacó la carta con cuidado, y la leyó en bajo. Al terminar de leerla frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué pone?-preguntó asustado el señor, al ver el gesto de Japón.

-Lo voy a leer en alto..

"Estimado Japón:

En nombre de todos los países Europeos, queremos hacer una reunión a nivel mundial, para repasar como van todos los países, la reunión será en el país de Alemania, dentro de tres días, si no puede asistir, llame a Alemania, y lo tomaremos en cuenta.

Firmando: Países Europeos."

-¿Irá?-preguntó el señor.

-En principio sí… Al fin y al cabo, no tengo nada que hacer…Pero lo que me extraña es que los Países Europeos, de repente, quieran vernos todos juntos, me parece extraño.. Y mucho.

-No tiene porque, puede que se preocupen de usted y de los demás.

-Ya, pero un país no se preocupa de los demás, si no quiere-pensó, no quiso decirlo en voz alta, simplemente sonrió forzadamente y se limitó a decir.-Iré.

Pasó un día, y Japón ya estaba viajando, le quedaba realmente lejos, Alemania en los Países Europeos parecía cerca, pero en Asia otro gallo cantaba.

Nadie entendía el comportamiento de Japón, se había apagado totalmente, puede que él fuera por naturaleza serio, pero nunca le habían visto así.

Cuando llegó por fin al país Alemán, aún quedaba un día para aquella reunión a nivel mundial. Y ahora estaba encerrado en su habitación, doblando su chaqueta.

Se tumbó cansado en su cama, y suspiró.

-¿Qué amigos tengo? ¡Espera! Ninguno…- Cogió la almohada que estaba a su lado, y la abrazó.

Toc Toc

Alguien picó a la puerta

Japón no respondió

Toc Toc

De nuevo picaron

Japón sigue sin mover un musculo

¡PUM!

Y la puerta cae al suelo

-¿¡Q-Quien es..?!-Gritó Japón, soltando la almohada y poniéndose en una posición defensiva.

-¿No me…recuerdas...?-Preguntó la sombra de la persona, con una voz pesada y grave, que Japón ya había escuchado antes.

-Espera…¿Eres tú?-Preguntó Japón, sin bajar la guardia.

-Si…Soy yo…- La persona alta entró en la habitación, y se tumbó en la cama de Japón, y sonrió- Que cómoda es esta cama…

-Yo…- Todas las piezas encajaban, tanto físicamente como mentalmente era él, nadie mas…

-Bueno…¿ Qué tal?

-¿Te parece normal, entrar así, de repente, entrar en mi habitación –cogió aire y…- Grecia?

Grecia sonrió ligeramente y cerró los ojos, como solía hacer cuando siempre se veían y hablaban.

-Es que… Me dijeron que esta cama era muy cómoda…

-M-Me da igual…Me has asustado…- Japón recobró su posición normal, pero no se movió del sitio.

-Pues haberme abierto la puerta- Rió Grecia, todavía con los ojos cerrados.

-Ya, pero es que yo…

-Bueno, eso ya da igual… Hum… -Bostezó, cansando- Que sueño...

-Tú siempre tienes sueño Grecia.

-Ya…-Se quitó los zapatos y se acomodó en la cama- Dormir es bueno, me gusta…

Dicho esto, se sumió en un profundo sueño.

Japón se quedó donde estaba, pensativo, ordenando los acontecimientos que habían pasado hace unos minutos…

-Grecia ha tirado mi puerta abajo, ha entrado como si nada, se ha tumbado en mi cama, hemos hablado durante un minuto, y se ha dormido.- Pensó, mientras tenía el ceño fruncido.

Realmente. Grecia era muy extraño. Lo sabía desde el primer día que se conocieron.

Japón seguía de pie, quieto como una estatua, mientras Grecia dormía profundamente. Una parte de su cuerpo le decía "Ve, y abrázalo" , otra "Déjalo como está, no te muevas" y la última "Échale ¿tiene derecho a estar en tú cama?" En ese momento, Japón optó por seguir la segunda opción, se quedó quieto, clavado en su sitio.

Las horas pasaban, y él seguía en su sitio, observando como el Griego dormía en su cama plácidamente, entonces… Decidió sentarse en la cama.

¿Por qué no? Pensó, al fin y al cabo, era su cama, y así hizo.

Se sintió mucho mejor sentando, y también se quitó los zapatos, dejándolos bien colocados cerca de la cama. Suspiró y miró a Grecia más de cerca, con curiosidad. Sin duda estaba profundamente dormido, y Japón sonrió ligeramente.

Él también estaba cansando, así que se tumbó a su lado, encogido. Grecia ocupaba ¾ de la cama, era mucho más grande que Japón físicamente.

Entonces Japón se libró de preocupaciones, cerró los ojos y se durmió a su lado, como en los viejos tiempos, donde siempre se veían y se hablaban, los cuales echaba mucho de menos, demasiado.


	2. Chapter 2

"¡Venga, que duermes más que yo y todo!"

Japón abrió un ojo, cogió aire y lo expulsó lentamente… Sentía algo que estaba encima suya, el brazo de Grecia. Japón se sintió de repente muy incómodo, abrió el otro ojo y se intentó liberar del brazo de Grecia, pero no pudo. Empezó a temblar, odiaba el contacto físico, y el brazo le abrazaba totalmente, le daba un poco de cosa despertarle, pero empezaba a pasarlo mal.

-G-Grecia… Esto…

Pero no se despertó, Japón apretó los dientes, empezaba a sentirse realmente incómodo.

-¡Grecia!¡No me gusta este tipo de bromas, lo sabes! Hazme caso por favor…

Pero Grecia seguía profundamente dormido, con una sonrisa en su cara.

-¡GRECIA!-gritó enfadado Japón. Grecia abrió los ojos lentamente, aún sonriendo.

-¿Qué...te pasa?

-¡T-Tú brazo, m-me molesta!

-¿De verdad?-Apartó el brazo lentamente-¿Y eso?

-Em…Sabes perfectamente, que odio el contacto físico.

-No me acordaba…

Japón se enfado, no le sentó bien esas palabras, le fastidiaba que no se acordara de eso, habían sido buenos amigos, además ¿qué forma fue la anterior de presentarse? Japón suspiró enfadado, y se levantó de la cama.

-Fuera de aquí.

-¿Eh?-Giró la cabeza a un lado, Japón señaló a la puerta con su dedo recién arreglada, mientras miraba enfadado a Grecia.

-Ya, fuera de aquí.

-Pero...¿Qué he hecho?

-¡Que fuera! Grecia, a uno se le acaba la paciencia.

-¡Pero Japón! ¡Qué no me acordaba! ¡En serio, lo siento!

-Te doy diez segundos para ponerte los zapatos e irte.

Grecia cambió su mirada de vacilante, a enfadado, se puso los zapatos, y se marchó, dando un portazo al salir, que resonó en todo el pasillo. Japón se sentó en la cama, mirando al suelo, movió los labios de una forma nerviosa… Había una cosa que no le encajaba, algo que le atraía a salir de esa habitación y seguir a Grecia y gritarle "¡Lo siento!", pero él llevaba razón. Un sentimiento extraño le invadía el pecho, movía las manos de una forma nerviosa, apretó los ojos con fuerza, pensando que se le pasaría, pero al contrario, dos lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas.

No pudo parar de llorar, es más, se tapó la cara con las manos, mientras sollozaba y se le llenaban las manos de amargas lágrimas. Y solo se le ocurrió decir

-No me merezco esto.

El resto de la tarde no habló, solo se quedó encerrado en su habitación, tumbado en la cama, dándole la espalda a la puerta, pensando en que podría haber pasado si hubiera gritado a Grecia, también pensó en que podría haber pasado si no le hubiera gritado. Pero dejó de lado esos pensamientos, y se durmió.

-¡Despierte señor!-Gritó un chico a Japón, temblando. Japón se despertó en seguida, se sentía mejor que ayer, pero seguía confuso y extrañado.

-Ya voy…-Dijo en bajo, se levantó de la cama, se puso sus zapatos y se cambió la chaqueta, ya que la tenía arrugada de dormir con ella, y se peinó un poco en el pequeño baño.

-Le guiaré hasta la sala de juntas, señor Japón-Dijo el joven más asustado todavía.

Salieron del lugar, y le guió por todos los pasillos, de vez en cuando se cruzaba con algún país, pero no los miraba a los ojos, no le apetecía hablar con nadie. Los pasillos del edificio Alemán le parecían extraños, eran muy anchos y habían muchos, Japón con facilidad se habría perdido si no fuera por el joven (asustado) que le guiaba.

Por fin, llegaron a la gigante sala de juntas, una enorme mesa larga en el centro de la sala, en cada sitio un cartel con el nombre del país, y su bandera. Los países se colocaban según su sitio geográfico y su continente, Japón se sentaba al lado de Taiwán y China. Llegaba de los primeros, Suiza, Canadá y Nueva Zelanda ya estaban sentados, aún quedaba un rato para la junta.

Se sentó en su sitio, cerró los ojos e intentó relajarse. El tiempo pasó, y en poco la sala se llenó, todo hablaban con las personas de al lado, menos Japón.

-¿Te pasa algo aru?-preguntó China.

-No, tranquilo-Contestó Japón abriendo los ojos y mirándole a los ojos.

-Si necesitas algo, ya sabes a quien llamar, eh aru

-Si, gracias…

Alemania se levantó de su sitio, y se puso en frente de la larga mesa, se colocó la corbata, y dio un golpe leve a la mesa.

-Se inicia la junta a nivel nacional, gracias por asistir a ella, empezará hablando EEUU.

EEUU dio su típica charla acerca de que él quería ser el "Hero", que seguía siendo igual de "Hero" que siempre, ya que los "Hero" siempre son así.

Luego empezaron a dar un informe acerca de cómo iba en general cada continente, que duró más o menos una hora, pero eso no fue lo peor, luego tocaba la charla sobre cada país, la cual no llevaban ni la mitad y ya había pasado una hora, a todas las naciones se les hacía muy pesado, incluso para el recto de Alemania, pero era lo que tocaba.

Los países empezaban a enfadarse, otros se llegaban a dormir y todo, otros pintaban la mesa, charlaban susurrando con el de al lado… Se estaba haciendo todo demasiado largo, iban hablando acerca de Rusia cuando Suiza se levantó de la mesa, enfadado.

-¿¡Cuánto va a durar esto?!-Gritó, interrumpiendo a Alemania-¡No es plan Alemania, no es plan!¡Sugiero que se aplace hasta mañana, algunos estamos sin dormir!

Tras estas palabras, mas países furiosos se unieron a Suiza, gritando, protestando, incluso poniéndose de pie y dando golpes a las mesas con furia.

-¡Orden!-Gritó Alemania, dando un puñetazo mas fuerte todavía-La reunión será aplazada, ahora estará repartida en dos días mas ¿Contentos?

Los países se quedaron callados, hasta que Italia cortó el silencio.

-Vee~~ Me parece bien-Dijo con una radiante sonrisa.

-¡Eso aru!-Añadió China apoyando a Italia.

-¡Apoyo la petición!-Dijo a su vez Austria.

Y todos empezaron a hablar a la vez, no se entendía nada, así que Alemania los hizo callar con otro puñetazo en la mesa.

-Muy bien, aprobado, ahora, pueden abandonar la sala.

Todos abandonaron lo más rápido posible la sala, quedándose Japón y Grecia solos. Japón se puso nervioso de repente, ni sabía él por que estaba así, intentó calmarse, respiró hondo y fue a cruzar la puerta…

Cuando le cogieron del brazo.

En seguida se giró, y era él, Grecia, no tenía buena cara, a simple vista parecía que si, pero Japón le notaba diferente, algo que no encajaba con su personalidad…

Se seguían mirando a los ojos, sin decir una sola palabra, entonces Japón se movió hacia adelante, pero Grecia no le soltó y Japón apretó los dientes enfadado.

-¿¡Qué te pasa conmigo?!-Le dijo, volviéndose a girarse en frente de él, enfadado-¡Estás de los más extraño, de verdad!-Se relajó un poco, cogió aire, lo expulsó lentamente y le volvió a mirar a los ojos-¿Qué te pasa?

Grecia pareció quedarse mudo, le soltó el brazo de Japón y salió corriendo, muy rápido. Japón se quedó quieto como una estatua, perplejo por lo que acababa de hacer Grecia, se frotó los ojos, y abandonó la sala despacio, mirando al suelo.


	3. Chapter 3

"¿De verdad te gustan mis gatos?"

Japón miró a un lado, estaba sentado en su cama, se había cambiado de ropa, llevaba ya unas dos horas encerrado en su habitación, llevaba todo el rato reflexionando, ahora era la hora de cenar, pero no quería ir, tenía mucha hambre, pero pensar que tenía que ver a personas, le hacía cambiar de opinión.

-Que hambre tengo…-Susurró mirando al suelo, y suspiró cansando. Se tumbó en su cama, para ver si se le podía pasar el hambre mezclándolo con un poco de sueño…

Mientras, en el comedor…

Todos estaban en una gran mesa, cenando, Grecia estaba solo, no hablaba, y no comía casi nada, entonces apareció Turquía.

-¡Eh, si eres Grecia!

Grecia giró su cabeza y le miró con poco interés, no dijo nada.

-No me respondes ¿eh?-Le giró la cabeza para que le mire a los ojos-¿Aún no has visto a Japón?

-Yo…Si, le he visto-Dijo lentamente, y en bajo.

-¿Por qué estás tan desanimado?

-Tengo sueño-Se limitó a decir.

-Lo que digas…Por cierto, ¿qué tal vas? Económicamente me refiero…

-¿Acaso te importa?-Le respondió de mala manera.

-¿Perdona?¿Por qué me hablas así?

-¿Por qué tengo que responderte?-Grecia se enfadó, frunció el ceño, y le empujó con fuerza. Turquía se dio contra la mesa fuertemente, y miró con una mirada asesina a Grecia.

-Ven aquí, te vas a enterar…

Grecia salió corriendo, y detrás suya Turquía, muy furioso. La habitación de Grecia estaba lejos, nadie estaba en sus habitaciones... Y antes le habría pillado Turquía. No, había alguien que estaba en su habitación.

Japón.

Grecia despistó a Turquía yéndose a otro pasillo, no tardaría mucho en alcanzarle, asi que fue corriendo hacia la puerta de la habitación. Una vez delante de ella, empezó a pegar puñetazos, desesperado, para que le abra.

Japón abrió los ojos como platos por lo puñetazos, saltó de la cama y fue corriendo hacia la puerta. Al abrirla, Grecia se cayó al suelo de plancha, debido a que estaba pegada a ella.

-¿¡G-Gec…?!

Grecia se levantó rápidamente, y cerró la puerta, se sentó en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en la puerta. Apoyó su cabeza en sus rodillas, temblando.

-¿Grecia?-Se arrodilló a su lado-¿Qué te pasa?

Grecia levantó su cabeza, que estaba llena de lágrimas, Japón se sorprendió por su comportamiento, se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Le susurró-De verdad, me preocupo por ti…

-¿De verdad?-Susurró también Grecia, sin sollozar, giró su cabeza y le miró a los ojos.

-Venga, dímelo…

-Pues es que yo… Me siento mal, he bajado mucho económicamente, si mi madre me viera…Me mataría, gracias a Dios que no está aquí para verme… He intentado buscar protección en alguien, pero no, todos me evitan, y ayer la pifié contigo, pensé que… Podría estar contigo porque si, pero tienes ese problema de contacto físico, y me quedaré solo. Acabo de huir de Turquía, que me iba a pegar una paliza, ya que nos peleamos y le empujé, sino fuera porque estás aquí, ahora tendría los ojos morados. Bueno, me v-voy…

-No por favor-Dijo Japón acercándose más hacia él-L-Lo superaré, de verdad… Además, yo… También te evitaba un poco…

-¿Y eso?

-Pues verás…-Movió la cabeza a un lado. Se mordió el labio-Es que verás… Es muy difícil de explicar… Como dije en su día, soy un novato.

Grecia movió la cabeza a un lado, extrañado.

-¿Japón?

-Em... ¿Qué?

Entrecerró un poco los ojos, e hizo que le mirara a los ojos.

-¿Estoy pensando lo mismo?

-Esto…¡No!-Se puso totalmente rojo.-¡G-Grecia, no me mires así!¡Para!

-¡Lo sabía!-Y sonrió-¡Lalala~!

-¡Déjame en paz!-Y apartó su cabeza, y miró al suelo.

-No te sientas mal…-Le dijo para que no se ponga así-¿Sabes? Lo decía porque no me esperaba eso de ti…

-¿En serio?-Levantó su cabeza y le miró.

-No seas tonto, a todos nos pasa, sentimos cosas extrañas.

-Espera-Se quedó con cara de asombro-¿De verdad me entiendes?

-Me encanta este tipo de cosas ¿sabes?

-¿El-l qué?-preguntó Japón un poco perdido.

-Estas…charlas acerca de los sentimientos.-Sonrió un poco de lado, tras decir esto. Japón seguía perdido, se le veía en la mirada, Grecia rió un poco y las puntas de sus narices se tocaron.-¿Me sigues?-Japón negó ligeramente con la cabeza, Grecia volvió a sonreír al ver su mirada inocente y perdida.-¿Quieres saber de una vez lo que digo?-Japón asintió ligeramente, Grecia volvió a sonreír, al ver su mirada más perdida e inocente.

Se adelantó un poco, ya no se tocabas las puntas de sus narices, Grecia cerró los ojos… Y le besó.

Japón abrió los ojos como platos, se quedó quieto como una estatua, mientras Grecia estaba tranquilo, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando el momento.

Japón ya lo entendía todo perfectamente: El por qué derribó la puerta, por qué le agarró el brazo, por qué estaba tan extraño con él y a la vez tan cerca de él.

Una vez acabado el beso, Grecia abrió los ojos, y vio como Japón estaba totalmente rojo, Grecia se rió un poco.

-¿Ya lo entiendes?

Japón asintió lentamente, ahora estaba pálido.

-¡Venga, di algo, me está matando la paciencia!-Dijo Grecia, realmente le estaba matando la paciencia, necesitaba su opinión respecto el tema-Dime, ¿qué has sentido ahora?

-Pues verás…-Dijo Japón lentamente-No lo sé. No sé describirlo con palabras.

-Que mono eres~ Mira…-Sonrió y sacó algo de su chaqueta-Cierra los ojos, sino no tiene gracias.

Japón cerró los ojos vacilante, apretó los dientes y los ojos. Grecia le colocó algo en su pelo.

-Ya puedes abrirlos-Japón los abrió, vio a Grecia con las orejas de gato que le había puesto hace tiempo, y no pudo evitar sonreír. Entonces tocó su cabeza, y resulta que él tenía también unas orejas de gatito.

-¿Grecia?

-¿Si…?

Japón se adelantó y le abrazó, aún seguían sentados en el suelo, y se apoyó en su pecho. Grecia correspondió al abrazo, y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro.

-¿Estás bien?¿No te sientes…mal?-Le preguntó Grecia.

Japón cogió un poco de aire.

-T-Tranquilo…Haré lo que sea para superarlo.

-No hace falta que te esfuerces.

-Sí que hace falta-Levantó la cabeza y le miró a los ojos-¿De verdad quieres una relación seria…conmigo?

Grecia no daba crédito a sus palabras.

-Si, por favor.-Sonrió, y le abrazó más fuerte, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando el momento.


	4. Chapter 4

"¡Gracias por las orejas de Gato Japón!"

Japón abrió los ojos de repente, le dolía mucho el estómago, y los apretó, se movió un poco en la cama. Grecia abrió los ojos debido a que Japón se movía mucho.

-¿Japón?¿Estás bien?-Preguntó, y acto seguido bostezó.

-M-Me duele mucho…El estómago… Mucho…

-¿Será el hambre?

-No lo sé…

-Espera…-Se levantó de la cama, cogió a Japón, y lo llevó en brazos por el pasillo.

-Em…G-Grecia…Cualquiera que nos viera…

-¡Qué más da! Me da igual lo que piense la gente de mi… Vamos directos abajo, digo yo que habrá comida.

-G-Grecia, creo que no es hambre lo que tengo…-Estaba agarrado a la camiseta de él, y apretó los dedos-Tengo g-ganas de vomitar…

-¿Vomitar?-Salió corriendo a un pasillo, Japón no sabía a donde le llevaba, y apoyó su cabeza en su pecho. Grecia abrió una puerta, y posó a Japón en una camilla.

-¿E-Estamos…?

-En la enfermería.

-G-Grecia, n-no me aguanto…

-¿Tanto te duele?¿Puedo hacer algo?

-T-Traer un cubo, p-pero que ya…

Grecia frunció el ceño, fue corriendo a por el cubo. Se lo trajo, Japón lo cogió y vomitó lo poco que había comido en el.

Grecia se echó un poco atrás, estaba sorprendido ¿tan mal estaba?¿Qué había comido?

-¿Has comido algo diferente?¿Algo que te sentara mal?

-No lo sé…-Dijo Japón un poco mejor, pero estaba muy pálido.

-Puede que el cambio horario, más el cambio de dieta tan repentino…

-No sé, estoy acostumbrado a viajar, sobre todo cuando estaba en los países del Eje.

-Bueno, yo esperaré a que llegue una enfermera.

-P-Pero llegarás tarde a la reunión…

-La verdad, prefiero estar contigo aquí, que estar sentado de ese y de Egipto.

Japón sonrió ligeramente, pero su sonrisa desapareció rápidamente de su cara por su dolor. Entró una enfermera, y al encontrarse a Grecia y a Japón en la enfermería se sorprendió.

-¿En qué les puedo ayudar?

-Japón ha vomitado y tiene un fuerte dolor de estómago.

-Oh-Se acercó a la camilla de Japón.-Puede marcharse señor Grecia.

-No-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Disculpe? Tiene que ir a la reunión.

-Ya, pero tengo…La mano mal.

-¿Cómo que "la mano mal"?

-Mire-Dijo con una sonrisa, adelantó su muñeca derecha, la cual tenía un corte.

-¡P-Pero…! ¿Por qué no me lo dijo antes?¡Le voy a vendar!

-Prefiero que antes atiendas a Japón, está mucho peor que yo.

-Grecia…-Susurró Japón, impresionado.

-Muy bien-La enfermera dio un par de palmadas-Vamos a llevarte a la sala de pruebas.

-¡E-Espera!-Dijo Japón, pero antes de que pueda terminar la frase, ya estaba llevándolo a la sala de pruebas.

Grecia se sentó en una silla que había ahí cerca.

-Menos mal que reaccioné rápido…-Grecia miró a los lados, no había nadie y de su manga sacó una navaja llena de sangre. Suspiró.

Después de una media hora, la enfermera apareció con Japón en la camilla.

-¿Qué le pasa?

-No es grave, pero el cambio de horario y el cambio de dieta tan repentino ha hecho que su estómago de irrite. ¿Sabe usted lo que ha hecho durante estos días?

-Em…Más o menos.

-Solo quiero saber dos cosas: Si ha comido mucho, y si ha tenido demasiado estrés durante estos días.

-Bueno…Él no cenó ayer, se fue a la cama con hambre, y lo del estrés…-Miró a un lado-Si, estos días se ha estresado bastante.

-Muy bien. Y en cuanto a su herida en su mano… Tiene pinta de estar hecha con una navaja. ¿Puede saberse cómo se la ha hecho?

-¿De verdad tengo que decirlo?

-Em…Pues claro…

-Simplemente, me corté por accidente hoy desayunando, al terminar de desayunar, fui a llevarle algo de comida a mi amigo, cuando le vi retorciéndose en su cama.

-Anda…-Le cogió la mano, y la miró con curiosidad-Pero este corte es muy reciente.

-Tengo mucha sangre, aunque no lo parezca, me lo dijo el médico-Dijo cerrando los ojos y sonriendo, como si nada. Estaba mintiendo demasiado, pero lo hacía genial, se lo tomaba con tranquilidad.

-L-Lo siento…Pero no lo creo. ¿Puedo ver mas de cerca de su mano?

-Pero si la está viendo ahora…

-Me refiero a la otra.-La enfermera la cogió, y dio un paso hacia atrás.

-¡Pero si también tiene sangre la otra, como si se hubiese salpicado!

-Hombre, es obvio, me corté con esa mano.

-Ya pero…-Entonces la enfermera se dio por vencida.-Está bien, le vendaré la mano, y se quedará aquí.

Grecia sonrió ligeramente, miró al reloj de la pared…Justo ahora empezaba la reunión. Le pareció un alivio no asistir a esa pesada reunión, y más el hecho de sentarse entre Turquía y Egipto. La enfermera tardó un buen rato en vendarle y curarle la herida.

-Vuelvo dentro de un rato, si necesitáis algo, picar a la campana que hay en la pared.

Dicho esto cerró la puerta. Grecia y Japón se quedaron solos en la enfermería, en diferentes camillas.

-Grecia ¿por qué?-preguntó Japón.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Tú qué crees?¿Por qué te has hecho daño, por estar aquí, te parece normal?

-Bueno, no quiero sentarme al lado de Turquía, además, no quería dejarte solo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque soy tu nekogoro-chan. Y tú eres mi nekogoro-chan…¿Recuerdas?-Dijo con una sonrisa.

Japón se quedó quieto, se acordaba aún de ese recuerdo de hace tanto tiempo… Sonrió, aunque le doliera mucho el estómago, intentando ocultar el dolor debajo de alegría.

-Si, mi nekogoro-chan…

Se miraron, y dijeron a la vez las frases que había dicho Grecia en Japonés delante de Japón.

-No sabía que aún te acordarás, de verdad-Dijo Japón.

-Bueno, las cosas no son las que parecen…-Se tumbó en la camilla, dispuesto a dormirse, cuando sintió que alguien le cogía de la mano buena. Y ese Japón. Grecia sonrió de nuevo, y cerró los ojos.

-Arigato, Nihon-san.-Susurró.


	5. Chapter 5

"¿A qué me prefieres a mi antes que a Turquía, a qué si?"

Japón empezaba a tener en sueño muy pesado, pero más Grecia. Entonces Grecia volvió a sacar el cuentagotas.

-Ya han pasado diez minutos, abre la boca…-Japón obedeció y Grecia con el cuentagotas hizo que un par de gotitas caigan en su boca.

-¿En serio tenemos que hacer esto, a las 3 de la mañana?

-Es lo que me dijo la enfermera, dijo que teníamos que esperar a que la medicina te hiciera efecto.

-Pues vaya…¿No te dormirás?

-No, tranquilo, tengo café~

Japón tenía que "acostumbrar" su estómago, entonces cada 10 minutos se tragaba un par de gotas, y si pasaba una hora y no vomitaba, pasarán a 5 minutos.

El tiempo pasaba lento y pesado, Japón empezaba a dormirse, pero Grecia le animaba.

-Ya queda poco, si pasa 30 minutos más, pasaremos a 5 minutos… Queda un poquito, solo un poquitín-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ojala pudiera decir lo mismo…No tengo café…-Cerró los ojos lentamente, y cayó en el pecho de Grecia.

-¡Ey!¡Que tienes que tomarte el agua!-Rió. Aunque le gustaba que Japón estuviera apoyado en su pecho.

-Ya…-Dijo en bajo, casi dormido-Hago lo que puedo…-Volvió a abrir los ojos lentamente, pero no se movió, estaba realmente cómodo.

Pasaron los 30 minutos, y Japón no vomitó, ni le dolía el estómago, entonces pasaron a "5 minutos". Una vez que terminaron, Japón se dejó caer en la cama con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Son…Las 4 de la mañana.

Japón se giró, y apoyó la cabeza en su almohada. Tenía la ropa puesta, pero ya le daba igual, tenía un pesado sueño, y un leve dolor de estómago. Tardó menos de dos segundos en sumirse en un sueño profundo. Grecia se quedó quieto en el lugar, y sonrió ligeramente, dejó la taza de café en la mesita de noche, y se quitó los zapatos lentamente. Se sentó en la cama, y se miró las manos durante unos segundos, entonces apretó los dientes y los puños con fuerza.

Cogió aire, y cerró los ojos con suavidad, intentaba tranquilizarse, la energía negativa poco a poco iba abandonando su cuerpo, y se sintió mejor, se dejó caer en la cama al lado de Japón, le abrazó por detrás inconscientemente, apoyó su cabeza en su hombro.

Entonces volvió a sonreír.

Eran las 12.30 de la mañana, Japón fue el primero en despertarse, se sorprendió ver que Grecia le estaba abrazando por detrás, y se movió lo justo para liberarse de sus dos brazos. Movió la cabeza a los lados para quitarse los pelos que estaban delante de sus ojos molestándole. Miró al reloj de la pared, marcaban las 12.36 de la mañana…

-¿¡Qué?!-Dijo Japón-¡Nos hemos quedados dormidos!-Dijo abriendo los ojos como platos, lo había olvidado; la reunión. Miró hacia Grecia y le sacudió.-¡Grecia!¡Despiértate!¡La reunión!¡Corre!

-¿Eh?-Grecia abrió los ojos, y se los frotó. Después bostezó.-¿Y?¿Qué pasa con la reunión?

-¡Que hace ya horas que ha empezado!-Dijo Japón, aún sacudiéndole para que se siente.

-Hey, que la enfermera nos dio permiso.-Dijo Grecia, dicho esto volvió a cerrar los ojos y acomodándose en la cama de nuevo.- Relájate.-Dijo con una sonrisa, aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Entonces…¿No hace falta que vayamos?

-No, además, la enfermera me ha pedido que te acompañe hasta tu país.-Dijo aún con una sonrisa.

-Em…¿Desde cuándo sabías eso, Grecia?

-Hace un dia, pero ayer te veía tan cansado que no te dije nada. Por cierto, despiértame dentro de una hora, que hay que pasar por la enfermería.-Dicho esto, se durmió, sin que su sonrisa desaparezca de su cara.

Japón se quedó mirando fijamente hacia Grecia. Entonces se le pasó por su cabeza una pregunta. "¿Tendrá aún esa navaja?" Levantó el brazo de Grecia, y examinó su manga. Nada. Repitió lo mismo con la otra, y nada. Se levantó de un salto de la cama, y fue hacia la chaqueta de Grecia, que estaba colgada de la silla.

Y encontró el cuchillo en uno de los bolsillos, Japón lo cogió con cuidado por el mango, aún estaba manchado de un par de gotitas de sangre.

-Tengo que deshacerme de esto, no puedo permitir que repita lo que ha hecho ayer.-Susurró para si. Estaba despeinado, en calcetines y con la ropa arrugada debido a dormir con ella.

-Bueno, no hay nadie en los pasillos.-Pensó, todos estaban en la reunión, si era rápido, no se encontraría con nadie. Se puso rápidamente los zapatos, y sin pensarlo más salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta con suavidad para no despertar a Grecia.

Aún recordaba un poco como se iba al comedor, hacía un dia que no salía de la habitación, y aún no tenía el sentido de la orientación. Salió corriendo en un pasillo, en busca del comedor para "perder" el cuchillo.

Poco a poco fue cogiendo el sentido de la orientación, parecía que todo iba bien cuando de repente…

Se chocó con alguien.

Movió la cabeza a los lados, ya que no sabía con quien se había chocado, y gracias a Dios que no se cortó por accidente con el cuchillo. Era la enfermera.

-¡Señor Japón!-Dijo sorprendida.-¿Qué hace usted por aquí?

-¿Yo? Pues… Tomaba un poco el aire, lo necesitaba.

-Anda… Eso está bien. ¿Y Grecia?

-Durmiendo.-Dijo como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo. Tenía las manos detrás de la espalda, ocultando el cuchillo.

-Bueno…-Frunció el ceño al ver las manos de Japón detrás de su espalda.-¿Por qué está…así?

-¿Así cómo?-Preguntó Japón con una sonrisa.

-Tienes las manos detrás de la espalda, cosa que es rara.

"Esta se empieza a parecer a Bielorrusia" pensó Japón, cansado.

-¿Es ilegal?-Rió.-Es una postura de lo más normal.

-¿Oculta algo?-Preguntó directamente la enfermera.

Japón movió ligeramente el cabeza hacia atrás, sorprendido.

-¿Eh?-Intentó hacerse el inocente-¿Por qué debería ocultar algo?

-¡Enséñeme sus manos!-Dijo furiosa la enfermera.

-¡P-Pero!¡Ya le he dicho que no es nada!-Dijo dando un paso atrás. "Es inútil, tarde o temprano me pillará".

La enfermera se adelantó, le cogió de un brazo a Japón, Japón intentó salir corriendo, pero ya era tarde. Giró bruscamente a Japón, estampándole contra la pared con fuerza, haciéndole sangrar por la nariz.

-¡Lo sabía!-Gritó como una loca, y luego se rió de una forma macabra.-¡Sabía lo del cuchillo!¡Sois los dos un fraude! –Se rió de una forma macabra otra vez, había perdido el control Japón no sabía que hacer, se quedó quieto, mientras la sangre pasaba suavemente por sus labios.-¡Espera!¿¡Por qué lo hizo?!-Gritó, cada vez costaba más entenderla, ya que cada vez que hablaba se ría de una forma muy extraña-¡Oh!¿¡Tenéis una relación?!¡Qué patético!-Le arrebató el cuchillo de la mano a Japón, y lo miró fijamente mientras se reía.-Que gran prueba…¡Os arruinaré, lo sé! Espera…¿¡Por qué no lo hago ahora?!¿¡Por qué no te hago daño ahora?!

-¡¿Eh?!-Dijo Japón abriendo los ojos como platos-¡No es necesario que se me haga daño físico!¡Bastante has hecho insultándome, a mi y a Grecia!-Intentaba calmar la situación, no quería más sangre, no quería más risas macabras, no quería más insultos y ofensas.-Por favor, coja aire y relájese…

-¡Usted a mi no me manda!-Levantó el cuchillo, y lo posó en su cuello, Japón no lo vió, pero notaba como poco a poco la punta del cuchillo iba entrando en su piel.

-¡S-Señora!-Gritó.-¡M-Me está…!

-¡Se lo que hago!-Gritó, metiendo más hacia adentro el cuchillo. Haciendo que sangre su cuello.

-¿Por qué?-Le preguntó Japón con una mirada penetrante.

-¡P-Porq..!¡Porque sí!-Pero dejó el cuchillo como estaba, no lo movió.

Llegó un silencio tenso, Japón estaba apoyado contra la pared, sin salida, y si se movía la enfermera le mataría. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

-¡APARTATE DE ÉL!

Grecia embistió a la enfermera, separándole de Japón, y el cuchillo de su cuello. Se cayeron al suelo, y Grecia le arrebató el cuchillo, estaba lleno de rabia, apretó los dientes, y la mano que sujetaba el cuchillo en el mango. Levantó el cuchillo, dispuesto a clavárselo…

-Grecia, no lo hagas.-Dijo Japón.

-¡Ha intentado matarte!-Gritó con furia.

-Déjala ir, no tiene importancia.

-¡Si la tiene, no llego a levantarme y estás muerto en el suelo!¡No lo soportaría!

-¿Qué ganas matándola?¿Más rollos?¿Mas mentiras?¿Mas tiempo perdido? Vayámonos, informemos a la policía, y vayámonos de Alemania. De verdad, es…lo que más me apetece. Y ¿sabes? Si yo fuera el que estuviera en tu lugar, también habría perdido el control, pero desde mi punto de vista… Me parece innecesario. ¿Me voy a curar antes por qué derrames más sangre? Así que…-Hizo un gran esfuerzo, y caminó hacia él, y le tendió la mano.-¿Me acompañas?

Grecia se quedó callado, miró hacia la enfermera, que estaba temblando, con las manos delante de su cabeza. Grecia frunció el ceño y le pegó un puñetazo, haciendo que se desmaye.

-Así bastarás para un rato.-Dijo, y miró a Japón, que seguía tendiéndole la mano. Sonrió, y se la dio. Japón también sonrió.


	6. Chapter 6

"¿Te gusta las ruinas de mi madre? Me encanta como construye…"

-¿Mejor?-Preguntó Grecia, mirando a Japón.

-Al parecer he dejado de sangrar, eso es bueno.-Sonrió. Se llevó la mano a la nariz, y se manchó de sangre.

-Espera.-Cogió otro pañuelo y le limpió un poco la mano.-Ya está, así está mejor todavía.-Bromeó. Y ambos se rieron un poco.

-¿Cuándo llegará la policía?

-Dentro de poco.

-Esto…Grecia…Tengo, un poco de miedo.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Pues… Cuando tengamos que declarar, tendrás que contar que te hiciste queriendo..Y te preguntarás ¿por qué? Y-y…Tendrás que decir lo nuestro.

-¿Y…eso tiene algún problema?

-¿¡Nuestros jefes?!-Dijo temblando de miedo.-¡La gente se burlará de nosotros, y nuestros jefes nos matarán!

-Tranquilo.-Dijo con una sonrisa.-He estado pensando en eso, y lo tengo bajo control.

-¿De verdad…?

-Si, de verdad.-Le puso las manos en sus brazos.- Tranquilízate.

Japón cogió aire y lo expulsó lentamente, entonces miró a Grecia, y ambos sonrieron. En ese momento, alguien picó a la puerta. Grecia rápidamente recuperó su posición normal.

-Adelante.

La policía entró en la habitación, llevaban pistolas, y como no, las chapas de policías oficiales.

-Dígannos exactamente lo que ha pasado.-Japón le costó entenderlos, su acento era extraño, pero hizo un esfuerzo y les comprendió.

Grecia y Japón les contaron toda la verdad, menos el gran detalle de que están saliendo.

-¿Y…Por qué se hizo esa herida en la mano?

-Muy fácil.-Miró un momento a Japón, no parecía nervioso, confiaba plenamente en él.-No quería asistir a la reunión, a parte de que… Quería hablar con él.

-¿Puede decirnos qué?

-Muy fácil.-Dijo con una sonrisa.-Tenemos una relación.

Todos los policías dieron un paso hacia atrás, sorprendidos.

-¿En serio?-Dijo al parecer, el jefe.-¿Qué tipo…de relación?

-A nivel nacional, tenemos un tratado de paz, a nivel personal…-Miró a todos los presentes, los agentes estaban muy sorprendidos, Japón estaba tranquilo, con una leve sonrisa en su cara.-Eso.-Dijo Grecia sin saber exactamente que decir.-Y ¿saben? Me da igual lo que piensen. Si es que ya, con este mundo, todo me da igual, me resbala.

-¿Así?¿Y qué piensas tú, Japón?-Todas las miradas fueron directas a él. Sonrió ligeramente.

-Estoy de acuerdo con él.-Se limitó a decir.

-B-Bueno…Damos por finalizada la entrevista…-Salieron rápidamente de la habitación los policías, y Japón se giró hacia Grecia.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tardará el rumor en extenderse?

-Poco, los policías van a hablar con Alemania, y Alemania se lo contará a alguien, ese alguien a otro alguien…Hasta que el mundo entero lo sepa.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?-Dijo con una mirada seria.

-Di.-Dijo con una sonrisa natural.

-Dime… ¿Realmente te esperabas esto? Es decir…-No pudo evitar bajar la cabeza hacia abajo.-Estar conmigo, yo un…chico.

Grecia movió la boca hacia un lado, estaba ligeramente incómodo.

-Bueno, es que… Yo…No sé…-De repente, se sintió atascado, como si no tuviera palabras.

-Entonces… ¿No me quieres?

-¿¡Eh?!¡Claro que te quiero! Pero es que… Las palabras… ¡Déjame reflexionar!

-Em… No me hace falta.-Dijo volviendo a mirarlo a los ojos con una sonrisa.

Los ojos de Grecia se iluminaron, se adelantó, le besó por sorpresa, Japón abrió los ojos, no llegaron a ser "como platos". Y después Grecia le abrazó.

-No te separes de mi…-Japón se sorprendió, y decidió también abrazarlo.-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que nos criticarán?

-Mucho, digo yo… Por cierto… ¿Cuáles son las paradas en el viaje hasta mi casa?

-Oh, bueno… Tenía pensando parar en mi casa un par de días, y luego ir a la tuya, además, así podremos explicárselo a nuestros jefes.

Japón suspiró cansado.

-Tengo miedo.-Dijo al fin.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Volvió a preguntar Grecia.

-Seremos el centro de las burlas… ¿No crees?

-No tiene porque ser así, Lituania tuvo una alianza con Polonia.

-Ya, pero como dijiste antes… Lo nuestro es como un tratado de paz…-Japón se empezaba a preocupar mucho, seguro que ahora mismo los países estaban recibiendo la noticia. Y se imaginaba sus risas.

-A mi ya, me da igual. Debería dártelo a ti también.-Le abrazó más fuerte, y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro.

Japón giró la cabeza hacia Grecia, se mordió el labio pensativo.

-Por ahora, pasaré.-Dijo al fin.

Grecia sonrió ligeramente, aún no soltó a Japón.

-¿Te apetece irte ahora?

-¿¡A-Ahora?!

-No tenemos mucho equipaje, además ¿qué pintamos aquí? Además, seguro que mis gatitos me echan de menos~ Pero antes…Una siestecita.

-Está bien…-Japón por fin sonrió tranquilo. Ambos se tumbaron en la cama, Grecia volvió a abrazar por detrás a Japón, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro.

Al cabo de un rato, Japón despertó el primero (como siempre) y giró su cabeza hacia tras, y ahí vio a Grecia, aún dormido apoyando en uno de sus hombros.

-Vamos, despiértate, tenemos que irnos…-Le susurró.

Él abrió los ojos, y sonrió. Se sentó en la cama.

-Vamos nekogoro-chan~

Se pusieron los zapatos y se peinaron un poco. Cogieron ambos su maletas, y abrieron la puerta de su habitación.

Y fuera había periodistas.

-¡Dígannos!¿Fueron obligados por sus jefes o se aman?

-¡Pregunta!¿Se casarán?

-¿Lo harán mediante la iglesia católica?

-¿No tienen miedo de que se rían de ustedes?

Empezaron a bombardearlos a preguntas, Japón se sintió presionado, y dio un paso hacia atrás, vacilante. Grecia le cogió de la mano y salió corriendo tirando de él por los pasillos a toda velocidad. Hasta llegar a la entrada del edificio, el cual llevaban días encerrados.

-¿Estarás bien el irnos sin despedirnos?-Preguntó Japón.

-Bah, prefiero irme ahora que recibir mil preguntas. ¿No crees?

-Si….Tienes razón.

-Venga, vámonos.-Caminaron a paso ligero por la calle, para que nadie les reconociera ni les parara. En menos de media hora llegaron al aeropuerto.

Una vez sacados los billetes, y colocado el equipaje, por fin se sentaron tranquilamente en los asientos de su avión. Se sentaban solos.

El avión estaba en sumo silencio, no había casi personas en él, y todas menos Japón estaban durmiendo.

-Vaya, ya se durmió Grecia…-Susurró. Sacó de su maleta un tomo de manga, y se puso a leerlo con una sonrisa. Hacía días que ya no leía uno.

Pasó el tiempo, Japón ya había acabado de leer varios tomos de manga. Y el sueño también le pudo. Se durmió, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Grecia.

"Dicen que cuando dos corazón se enamoran

Laten igual

Dicen que cuando dos personas se enamoran

Pueden reconocer su olor a distancia

Dicen que cuando dos almas se enamoran

Son como una."


	7. Chapter 7

"Podrías llevarte si quieres uno de mis gatitos"

Japón se despertó, debido a que estaban a punto de aterrizar en el territorio Griego. Sacudió su cabeza para despejarse.

–Grecia, estamos a punto de aterrizar, despierta.

Grecia tardó más en despejarse que Japón, una vez que se había peinado un poco, ya que estaba despeinado, el avión aterrizó en la tierra.

Ellos dos salieron los dos primeros casi corriendo, a paso ligero, y fueron por las zonas donde nadie pasaba por la calle, para que nadie les pillara. Una vez que llegaron a su casa, fue cuando ambos pudieron respirar tranquilos, y una gran oleada de gatitos fueron hacia ellos, pero sobre todo iban a su amado dueño, Grecia.

-¿Ves? Te dije que me echarían de menos.-Ambos sonrieron.-¡Hey! ¿Quiéres pasar a ver las ruinas?

Como los viejos tiempos.

-¡Claro! ¡Es más, te lo iba a decir ahora!

Ambos fueron juntos a la parte trasera de su casa, y se sentaron donde compartían tantas tardes.

-Hay una cosa que quiero volver a hacer.

-¿Cuál?

-Cierra los ojos, nekogoro-chan.

Japón cerró los ojos, y sintió como Grecia le colocaba algo en el pelo. Y abrió los ojos de repente, feliz, sabiendo perfectamente lo que era.

Las orejas de gato.

Él también las tenía puestas, y le sonrió.

-Ahora si.-Dijo Japón.-Ahora si que es como antes, pero mejor todavía.

-Bueno, se intenta.-Rió Grecia.

Japón se juntó totalmente con Grecia, y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, mientras miraba las ruinas que había hecho la madre de Grecia.

-¿No son preciosas?-Preguntó Japón.

-Mi madre era muy inteligente, no paraba de construir, y pensar, siempre, cuando me iba a la cama, me contaba una historia, de la que hablaba de poderosos dioses, héroes, titanes… Y la fuerza y el poder, también la debilidad y el pecado. Si, mi madre cuando quería era perfecta. Hasta que un dia, su gran imperio cayó y con él, ella. Como solía decir "Cuando un imperio es grande, ya no lo volverá a ser nunca."

-Que sabias palabras…

-Como ya te dije, era una gran pensadora, le encantaba como a mí, la filosofía y la historia.

-Yo ni tuve padres… Nací, y un día, mientras vagaba solo por China, me encontró él en sus territorios y se convirtió en mi hermano mayor. Pero luego perdí su respeto, por un profundo corte que le hice en la espalda con una katana, haciendo que perdiera su respeto como hermano pequeño. Dice que la guerra me cambió mucho.

Grecia le pasó su brazo por su espalda, y le acercó más todavía a él.

-A mi me gustas tal y como eres.-Se limitó a decir.-Y punto.-Grecia dio por finalizado ese tema, al notar que Japón se empezaba a incomodar.

Todo se sumió en un profundo silencio, pero tanto a Grecia como a Japón no le incomodaba aquel silencio, es más, hasta les gustaba.

-Oye, dime una cosa Japón… ¿Has pensando alguna vez en casarte?

-Grecia… ¿Qué tramas?-Dijo girando la cabeza mirando a Grecia con una mirada seria.

-¡No me mires así! ¡Solo un inocente Griego… quiere decirte esto!-Se separó de Japón y puso una rodilla en el suelo. Japón se levantó, sorprendido.

-¡G-Grecia! ¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡Además, no eres inocente!

-Que mas da eso.-Sonrió.-Bueno, antes de nada, solo quería decirte que lo que te voy a proponer ahora, no hace falta que sea mañana, puedo esperar años y años ¿vale? No te sientas presionado. Puedes escoger donde sea, como si no eres católico…-Japón cambió su cara a una cara asustada y totalmente roja, Grecia se dio cuenta que le había demasiado pistas.-Bueno, al grano.

Sacó una cajita de su bolsillo.

-No quiero tu amor como nación, quiero tu amor en forma de persona…Dime, Kiku Honda ¿querrías casarte conmigo, que yo, Heracles Karpusi, esté a tu lado, para siempre?

-¡Grec…Heracles! ¡Yo te mato! Bueno… Esto yo…-Se mordió el labio dudativo. "¿Sería buena idea?" pensó. Empezó a pensar miles de posibles cosas que podrían ocurrir si decía "si" y otras mil si decía "no"

Pasó un minuto, y todo siguió en silencio. Grecia siguió en su posición, con la cajita cerrada en las palmas de sus manos, y Japón de pie, totalmente rojo y pensativo.

Entonces llegó a una conclusión.

-Sí.

Grecia se levantó rápidamente y le besó, inclinándose ligeramente hacia delante, abrazando a Japón.

-C-Con un par de condiciones…-Logró decir.

-Suelta.-Dijo Grecia con una gran sonrisa.

-La primera, es el tiempo, no me voy a casar mañana contigo, pasará un poco el tiempo, pero eso si, me casaré. Y la segunda es… Como dijiste antes, me quieres como persona, como "Kiku Honda", así que… ¿Podemos casarnos en secreto?

-¿En secreto?-Repitió Grecia.

-Si, tu, yo y un cura o algo… A ver que piensa mi jefe, aparte de que, me caso como "Kiku Honda" no como "Japón". Digo yo, que no me dirá nada. Porque los demás no se merecen ir a nuestra futura boda, después del poco apoyo que hemos recibido…

-Me encanta como piensas, de verdad.-Le volvió a besar, Japón se sentó en el suelo, mientras él seguía besándolo.

-Toma.-Le ofreció el anillo.-El anillo.-Y le sonrió.

-No hace falta un anillo, como prueba de lo nuestro.-Se limitó a decir Japón.

-Como quieras.-Y le volvió a besar, mientras le revolvía el pelo.

La luna llena ya estaba alzada en el cielo, iluminando ligeramente los restos del Olimpo, de un color plateado.

-Daisuki.-No pudo evitar decir Japón en bajo.

-Tu nekogoro-chan también.-Respondió.

Grecia le empezó a morder un papo, Japón apartó un segundo su cabeza, sorprendido.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Japón.-¿Por qué me muerdes el papo?

-¿Nunca te lo han hecho?-Grecia movió la cabeza a un lado.

-Pues no…-Japón volvió a ponerse rojo.

-Bueno, vamos a cambiar eso.-Se adelantó y volvió a morder el papo. Japón se quedó quieto, totalmente rígido, y Grecia lo notó.

-¿Estás incómodo?

-No, es que… Esto es nuevo para mi.

-Si quieres paro.

-N-No, no hace falta…

-Venga.-Le abrazó y ambos se tumbaron en el suelo.-Así mucho mejor.

Japón tenía la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Grecia. Por una parte deseaba estar así. Por otra no tanto.

Y por una vez, Japón fue el primero en dormirse, mientras Grecia le acariciaba suavemente el pelo con una mano.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hump…Nunca he probado tú comida"

Japón se despertó, parpadeó varias veces ya que el sol le daba directamente en su cara. Se apartó el pelo que le molestaba de la cara, y se sentó. Se giró hacia Grecia, cuando vio que tenía las mejillas totalmente rojas, y su respiración era agitada.

-¡Grecia!-Le puso su mano en la mejilla, y le besó la frente.-Tienes fiebre…-Se quitó la chaqueta y se la colocó encima a modo de manta. Le cogió a caballito, y caminó lentamente mientras sus piernas temblaban débilmente como hojas por el peso de Grecia, hasta llegar el salón de la casa, y tumbar a Grecia en el.

-Bueno, voy a buscar alguna pastilla o algo.-Antes de ponerse a buscar, le colocó una manta para que no pasara frío.

Empezó a buscar por la cocina, pero solo había un poco comida, y comida para gatos a montones.

Buscó por el salón y nada, bueno, seguía habiendo comida para gatos, pero con eso no se podía tratar a una persona.

-¿Dónde pondrá las medicinas este?-Se preguntó cansado.

Siguió buscando durante una hora, y seguía sin encontrar nada.

-¡Ya he revisado todos los cajones de toda esta casa, y sigue sin haber nada!-Miró a un cajón que aún seguía cerrado, y se acercó a el.-Bueno, este es el último al parecer.-Lo abrió lentamente y… No encontró nada.-¡Maldita sea Grecia! ¿¡Dónde metes tus medicinas?!-Se sentó en el suelo, cansado.

Al cabo de un rato volvió a mirar al cajón, y resulta que no estaba vacío. Había dentro de el una libretita marrón.

-Hum…A lo mejor dice donde están las medicinas…-La iba a coger, pero su mano se paró antes de tocarla.-¿Debería? A lo mejor es personal…-Todo estaba en un tenso silencio, miró a los lados varias veces, y cogió la libreta con rapidez.-Vamos a ver…-Y leyó en alto.-"Diario"… Es su diario… No debería, pero… ¿Y qué pasa si pone algo? ¡Maldita sea! Pero es su intimidad…-Se puso rojo, y un sentimiento de culpa inundó su corazón, y se apretó el labio.-¿Debería?-Miró otra vez a los lados.

Y todo seguía en silencio.

-Bueno, solo un vistazo…-Lo volvió a mirar, y pasó unas páginas sin leerlas.-Vamos a ver…-El diario ponía lo siguiente.

"Querido diario:

Hoy ha sido un dia estresante y bueno a la vez. Me pasé todo el dia junto a mi amigo Japón, sentado en el suelo delante de las ruinas de mi madre. Todo era perfecto: Japón junto a mis gatos, cuando de repente… Llegó Turquía, y se puso a insultarme de mala manera, y a decirme como un estúpido que es que "Japón es mas amigo de mi que de ti" me enfadé y cuando no miraba le pegué un puñetazo, él también me pegó uno, hasta que Japón se puso en medio de los dos, para poner paz. Nos quedamos quietos, y empezamos a preguntar a Japón "¿¡A qué yo soy mejor amigo que ese?!" Realmente, me sentí fatal cuando Japón estaba tenso y callado antes ese bombazo de preguntar. Soy tan estúpido… Tenía que haberle dicho "Lo siento" pero nunca tuve suficiente voluntad para decírselo, tenía que habérselo dicho antes de que se fuera…"

Japón se quedó quieto mirando una y otra vez la misma frase "Pero nunca tuve suficiente voluntad para decírselo" ¿Se referirá a lo de "Lo siento" o a otra cosa…?

-¡Soy idiota!-Cerró de golpe el diario y suspiró.-Soy un idiota, se supone que era para buscar medicinas, no para cotillear a Grecia…-Se sintió fatal y dejó el pequeño diario en un cajón, y lo cerró. Apoyó su espalda contra el mueble, sentado, mientras ocultaba su cabeza en sus piernas.

Se quedó quieto en esa posición durante una hora, no se cansaba de estar así, le gustaba encerrarse en su propia mente en esa posición, mientras reflexionaba.

-¿Japón?-Oyó débilmente, y levantó la cabeza.-¿Japón, estás ahí?

-¿Grecia?-Se levantó y fue hacia el salón, donde le encontró despierto.

-¿Qué hago aquí?-Se iba a levantar, pero Japón puso sus manos encima de su pecho para que no se moviera.

-¡Tienes fiebre! ¡Tienes que hacer reposo! Por cierto… ¿Dónde narices metes las medicinas en esta casa?

-No tengo.-Se limitó a decir.-Y esto últimamente me pasa, estoy muy débil, así que… Ya me parece normal.

-Pero…-Frunció el ceño.-¿Por qué estás débil?

-Mi país está bajando, y mucho. Y esto me afecta directamente, pero tranquilo, es normal.

-… Pues yo cuidaré de ti.

-No.-dijo cortante Grecia.-Dijimos que nuestra relación era sentimental, de Heracles a Kiku, no de Grecia a Japón.

-Me da igual, tú, tu persona, está dañada, no ayudaré económicamente hablando, te ayudaré a ti. Y me da igual que no quieras.-Y puso una cara seria.- Porque yo aún así ayudaré.

Hubo un largo silencio, y Japón lo rompió.

-Por cierto ¿dónde hay una farmacia?

-Doblas la esquina, y ya tienes una.

-Vale, si tienes un problema llámame.

Grecia se volvió a apoyar en el sofá, y suspiró cansado.

-Vale, has ganado.

Japón sonrió, se despidió y salió de la casa.

Caminó por las cálidas calles de Grecia, seguido de una gatita totalmente blanca, que le seguía a todas partes. Japón al principio no le importó, pero ¿Por qué le seguía esa gata?

Una vez que entró en la farmacia, pidió unas pastillas para calmar la fiebre, y al salir unos minutos mas tardes, la gata aún estaba ahí, sentada en el muro, mirando con sus rasgados ojos totalmente oscuros a Japón. Japón no le dio importancia y siguió caminando, y la gata detrás suya.

Una vez que estaba ya en casa de Grecia, la gata le siguió, incluso dentro de su casa. Cogió un vaso de agua una pastilla.

-Toma, así será más fácil tomarla.

Grecia cogió el vaso con una mano, y con la otra la pastilla. Se la llevó a la boca, y dio un trago al vaso de agua.

-Gracias, en serio.-Susurró en bajo. Japón sonrió.

-Tranquilo.-Se adelantó y le besó al frente.-Estás mucho mejor… La fiebre te ha bajado, y tus mofletes no están tan colorados. Por cierto…-Miró a un lado, y ahí estaba la gatita.-¿Quién es esta gata? Me lleva siguiendo todo el rato…

-Oh, ella es Hana.

-Y…¿Por qué me sigue?

-Le habrás caído bien, tampoco es que muerda…-Y se rió.-¿Por qué no te la llevas? Parece que quiere que seas su dueño…

-¡P-Pero…! ¡¿Qué pasa con Pochi?!

-No pasa nada, Hana no es de buscar muchas peleas, además, Pochi no es agresivo, se llevarán bien.

-No sé…

-¡Venga ya Japón! ¡HANA MOLA MUCHO!

-Er… V-vale… ¡Pero te haces responsable de lo que pase!

-No va a pasar nada, porque Hana mola.-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Lo que dijo…-Y suspiró cansado.-Vaya dia que llevo.

-¿Por qué no descansas? Por hoy, ya has hecho bastante…-Le hizo un pequeño hueco en el sofá, lo justo para que se pudiera tumbar.

-Si tú lo dices…-Se tumbó a su lado, y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro como solía hacer.

Y Hana se tumbó encima de la espalda de su nuevo dueño, y los tres se sumieron en un profundo sueño.


	9. Chapter 9

[Advertencia: En este capítulo contiene otra pareja (yaoi) llamada USUK (USA (Alfred) x UK (Arthur) Pero es muy pequeño su contenido]

"¿Te gusta?¿De verdad? Me alegra que te guste como cocino"

Japón volvió a tocar la mejilla de Grecia, la cual ya no estaba tan caliente como antes, la fiebre había bajado. Eran las 2.00 de la madrugada, y Japón se había despertado, no podía dormir. Hana aún seguía dormida, tumbada en su cadera.

Se movió lentamente para no despertar a la gata y a Grecia, y logró levantarse del sofá. Caminó libremente por la casa, ni él sabía a donde quería ir, solo quería liberar un poco la mente, estaba confuso, y no se sentía a gusto consigo mismo.

Primero empezó a pensar en la boda ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo? Necesita a alguien de ayuda, pero ¿Quién? Alguien que sea experto en eso. Estuvo un buen rato, escogiendo la persona en su extensa lista de conocidos y amigos. Y por fin llegó a escoger a la persona perfecta para aconsejarles.

Luego, pensó en lo que había hecho esta tarde, lo del diario. Le había impactado bastante la frase, ¿realmente le gustaba en esos tiempos? Porque desde entonces no se habían visto, y la última vez había sido desde hace esos días. Japón seguía nervioso, ¿hacía lo correcto? Y suspiró, cansado, harto de lo que siempre sucedía. Siempre eran ellos los afectados, y eso le empezaba a cansar. Se sentó en el suelo, y volvió a mirar a Grecia. De repente, Hana saltó del sofá y caminó hacia él, hasta subirse a sus piernas.

-Hana.-Susurró. Y le acarició, mientras la gata ronroneaba.-Hola gatita molona.-La cogió en brazos, y le abrazó.

Pasó toda la noche sin dormir, y ahora se encontraba en la cocina, haciendo el desayuno. Y Grecia se despertó.

-Japón…-Susurró, Japón se giró.

-¿Eh? Repite, no te he oído…

Grecia hizo un gesto para que se acercara, y así hizo.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Me encuentro más débil…

-Imposible.-Japón frunció el ceño, le besó la frente, y dijo por lo bajo una palabrota.-La fiebre te ha subido. ¿Cómo es posible?

-Ya te lo he dicho, estoy fatal, la gente me odia, siempre se pelean, y me acaban debilitando. Estoy en ruinas.

-Tiene que haber una solución…-Se quedó un buen rato pensando, y solo pensó en una posible salida.-Nos vamos de aquí.

-¿Eh? ¿Y eso me curará?

-Te aliviará, estarás lejos de los demás.

-¿Y dónde es aquel lugar?

-Una de mis islas. ¿Qué te parece?

-Bueno… Podríamos probar. ¿Cuándo quieres irte?

-Yo me iría ahora, pero eso lo dejo a tu elección.

-Hump… Pues vayámonos ya.

Japón sonrió al escuchar aquello, le tendió la mano, y le ayudó a levantarse. Grecia apoyó su brazo en sus hombros, y cogió el plato de arroz que le había preparado.

-Espero que te guste…

Grecia probó un poco, y sonrió con los ojos cerrados.

-Está genial.

Una vez acabado el desayuno, prepararon el equipaje, y Japón se sorprendió, ya que Grecia estaba preparando una enorme maleta, prácticamente con todas sus pertenencias.

-Grecia… ¿Por qué llevas tanto equipaje?

-Es que…-Le cogió los brazos, y le miró fijamente a los ojos. Japón se sorprendió, nunca había visto tanta seriedad en sus ojos.-Es que… Quiero… Irme a vivir contigo.-Japón se sorprendió, abrió los ojos, y luego se puso un poco rojo.

-¿N-No es un poco precipitado?

-Piénsalo bien, hasta ahora he estado a tu lado. Pues sería lo mismo, pero siempre.

Japón se sorprendió de su punto vista.

-La verdad, tienes razón…

-¿Te gusta la idea?

-Pues… Sí, me gusta como piensas, y bueno, viendo las cosas… Nos tenemos que tener uno al otro. Por cierto, ¿sabes de lo que me he enterado?

-¿Qué pasa?

Japón miró a los lados, y se acercó más a él.

-Inglaterra y EEUU tienen una relación en secreto.

-¿En serio?-Dijo sorprendido.

-Si, ayer estuve hablando con Inglaterra, y me dijo, que al vernos como luchábamos contra el mundo, ellos bueno, se demostraron los sentimientos uno al otro. Pero aún no se ha hecho pública la relación. Inglaterra tiene demasiado miedo, y EEUU tiene toda la paciencia del mundo para esperarle. ¿Qué te parece?

-Pues, me siento bien. Hemos animado a dos personas que se aman a que lo demuestren uno al otro.

-Pienso lo mismo. Ahora, demos zanjado este asunto, y vayámonos.-Cogió su maleta, y cuando iba a salir de su habitación, sintió como algo le acariciaba su pierna. Una gatita.-¡Hana!-Se agachó, y la cogió en brazos.-No puedo dejarla aquí. ¿Tendrás un trasportín para ella? No quiero dejarla aquí…

-Oh, Japón.-Le abrazó emocionado.-Has aprendido de mi.-Dijo, y se rió.

-P-Pues si…

-Recuerdo aquel día.-Cerró los ojos y sonrió.

-Er… Perdón si soy ignorante… Pero… ¿Cuál?

-El primer dia que te quedaste a dormir a mi casa, por la noche~

-Er… Grecia… ¿Qué tiene la noche de especial?-Preguntó, de una forma inocente.

-¿Lo has olvidado?

-Bueno… Solo recuerdo haber dormido poco, y un sueño curioso, y extraño.

-Japón.-No sabía si reír o llorar.-No fue un sueño.

-¿QUÉ?-Se quedó helado, y sonrió, y en su mirada de veía un "Soy idiota".-¿D-de verdad?-Sonrió con un poco de sarcasmo.-Je… Pues me acabo de enterar.-Y se puso rojo.-No puede ser…-Susurró, y se llevó la mano a la cara.

-No pasa nada.-Y le abrazó mas fuerte.-Eso ahora da igual.-Susurró en su oído.-Aunque bueno, ahora ya no eres un novato.-Y se rió.

-Si...Ja…-Rió con desgana.-Claro que sí…-Y se puso un poco rojo.-Bueno, vámonos.-Y salió corriendo de la habitación con las maletas y con Hana, muerto de vergüenza. Y Grecia se rió.

-Este Japón…-Se cogió el resto del equipaje, y salió de la habitación lentamente.

Ya se encontraban en frente de su casa, y Japón se preguntó algo.

-Por cierto. Cuando no estás… ¿De qué comen tus gatos?

-Les dejo mucha comida, y o sino, ya se las arreglan ellos solos. Son muy listos.-Y le sonrió.-Vamos, que creo que me está subiendo la fiebre.

Se pusieron en marcha, tardaron bastante, el viaje era largo y agotador, y cuando el tiempo pasaba, Grecia iba volviendo a su temperatura normal, y cada vez el sueño le dominaba más. Llegaron por fin a la isla de una de las cientos de islas del archipiélago Japonés.

Nadie vivía ahí, pero a Japón se gustaba esa isla, iba ahí cuando necesitaba estar solo, o para relajarse un poco. Tenía cerca de la costa una casita, estilo Japonés. Una vez que llegaron ahí, en barco, despertó a Grecia.

-Grecia, ya estamos.-Susurró, mientras le movía con suavidad.

-¿Eh?-Miró la isla. La luna llena reflejaba sobre la calmada agua, que producía una sensación de tranquilidad, mientras una corriente cálida de viento les golpeaba suavemente en sus caras.-Es preciosa.-Susurró, y se levantó en seguida y saltó del barco hacia la suave arena. Japón, con Hana en brazos, saltó también sobre la arena, juntos a Grecia.

Le guió hacia la casita que no estaba lejos, y Japón posó a Hana en el suelo, para abrir la puerta. Tras abrirla se vio directamente lo que parecía un salón, estilo Japonés como no, y las escaleras hacia el piso de arriba, que parecían ser las habitaciones.

-Oh, me encanta.-Susurró en su oído Grecia.-Tú, yo y Hana.-Y se rió por lo bajo. Le cogió con un brazo por la cadera, y le acercó a él. Le besó encima de la cabeza.-Ya estoy mucho mejor.-Susurró.

-¿Así? Pues genial.-Dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

-¿Sabes lo que significa?-Dijo también con una sonrisa.

-¿El qué?-Y está vez, le miró vacilante.

-Ser uno conmigo.-Susurró, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo.


End file.
